Zeldapedia:Polls
Do not forget to sign when you suggest a poll. If you do not sign, your poll will be removed. Sign with ~~~~. Rules for suggesting a poll # Polls should not have any more than eight voting options; this makes them easier to archive. # For larger polls, break the poll into two polls and suggest both. If both polls are supported, however, they will not appear on the main page consecutively or simultaneously. # Browse the archives before suggesting to be sure your suggestion has not been made before. # Be creative! How to suggest a poll To suggest a poll to be placed on the main page, simply place the following code under the Poll suggestions header and replace the appropriate information. QUESTION OPTION1 OPTION2 OPTION3 OPTION4 OPTION5 OPTION6 OPTION7 OPTION8 Users will then vote on it. If a majority of users favor it, it will be placed in the Poll Queue. Poll suggestions What is your favourite Zelda race? What is your favourite Zelda race? Goron Zora Yeti Oocca Kokiri Gerudo Hylian Sheikah Deku Twili Skull Kid Human : : I was going to oppose. This isn't that great and its very odd. But good polls are few and far between. So you get the benefit of the doubt from me at least. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Creative. Bit out there, but fortunately you've caught me on the upside of my Vicodin withdrawal. --AuronKaizer ' 17:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I have a feeling that this will turn into "What is your favorite Link?", then "What is your favorite game?", and ''Ocarina of Time (Hero of Time) wins. The 19:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't particularly like the concept and agree with what TM said. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I dunno. I agree with TM and AK. '''-- C2 / 00:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : This vote is close to neutral.--Black Dragon Laguz (talk) 11:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : : this is not that great of an idea, but i like your originality.LINk11 : : I can see good things from one side, while I also see bad things from another. AmazingLink 14:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : : It's a game fight, in disguise. So, yeah, I guess I agree with TM as well. - McGillivray227 02:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : The reasons are above. Game fight. --'''DekuStick '' '' 21:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : OoT totally won't win. --'BassJapas' 23:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Dead Man's Volley Poll What is your favorite Dead Man's Volley? Phantom Gannon(Wind Waker) Phantom Gannon(OoT) Gannondorf(OoT) Cubus Sisters(Phantom Hourglass) Puppet Zelda(Tp) : : It's good except for a few things. You should change 'tennis like fight' to 'Dead Man's Volley', give this poll a heading, and include every instance of Dead Man's Volley in this poll. -'Isdrak ' 17:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't dislike it, but I don't think I want that as the poll on the main page (for now on, let's sign after we post a poll). The 18:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it! --AuronKaizer ' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : : It's alright, but I'm not too much of a fan of it. - McGillivray227 02:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't care for it that much, but it isn't too bad. --'DekuStick '' '' 21:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : I love me my Dead Man's Volley. --'BassJapas' 23:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : love your originality, and i happen to think that dead man's volley is the single most awesome type of boss fight there is in the series (nerd comments commence) LINk11 Preferred Stone Tower Theory What Stone tower theory do you most believe? The Garo as the makers of Majora's Mask The Garo rediscover Majora's Mask Avian species Termina's Tower of Babel Other --Hydropanda (talk) 18:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : : This is hard if people haven't heard the theories -- Vussen : : It requires way too much of actually knowing the theories behind Stone Tower. On top of that, I don't want something pertaining to theories on the main page. - McGillivray227 02:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : That is definitely not what should be the main page's poll. It's focusing on something non-canonical, to start, and it probably doesn't include many other theories there. A poll about theories should not be on the main page. The 02:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : stone tower was made by shigeru miyamoto!!!1!!!!1 --'''DekuStick '' '' 21:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Might as well go and say "favorite shipping" while you're at it too. --'BassJapas' 23:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Alternate Link Form What is your favourite form of Link? Bunny Link Deku Link Zora Link Goron Link Fierce Deity Link Wolf Link I'm almost certain this has been done before but I couldn't find it in the archives... I'm also sure I've missed someone. Those are the only playable alternate forms I can think of. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 13:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : :Just for the record, there's a full list of Link's alternate forms in his info box on his page. Many of those are not that significant though. If you don't count different sizes as true transformations, then I'd say these are all the poll-worthy ones, except Fairy could be added.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : : I like. -'Minish Link' 23:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : : It's pretty cool. I kind of like it. - McGillivray227 02:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Hmm.. I like it, but it seems like the poll will be lopsided. The 02:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : I think it's a good poll, but I think it should have more alternate forms. : : very cool & original. i like it!LINk’’’11 : : Nah... I'm not really sure. The idea is quite good, though! --[[User:vussen|Vussen 14:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : :If you give me Zelda II I'm in. Ring transformations wouldn't really be needed since they're more a novelty then a practical transformations and if I'm forgetting any other transformations it's probably because they're not important either. But I definitely think fairy link should go in. Oni Link 21:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : : It's good, but TM did have a point. --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : It could end up being a game fight. --'BassJapas' 23:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Weapon What is your favorite weapon from the Legend of Zelda series? Master Sword Boomerang Bow & Arrows Special Arrows(fire, ice, etc.) Hookshot Bombs Hammer Other : : Too broad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:37, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : As Joe said, it's too broad of a subject. I'm also fairly certain something like this was shot down before... - McGillivray227 02:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : Too broad and includes some items that it shouldn't while not including others that should be included. The 02:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : xcvgbjhnk forgot my friggen ball and chain and bottle. And it's just generally bad. --'BassJapas' 02:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Where's the wooden sword? Also too broad, like everyone else said... --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Best Gameboy Zelda What is the best Zelda for Gameboy? A Link to the Past remake Link's Awakening Oracle of Ages Oracle of Seasons Four Swords Minish Cap : : TMC beating the other (superior) games for completely incomprehensible reasons? No. --AuronKaizer ' 01:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : No. Just no. Maybe I'm just nitpicky. But the fact that I believe ALttP should be left off since it was not originally on Game Boy. And, yeah, maybe the fact that I that LADX could possibly make it on to this list. Just, no, it could be way better. It seems like it was pulled out of nowhere. --'BassJapas 01:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : To be technical, only Link's Awakening, Oracle of Ages, and Oracle of Seasons are eligible. -'Minish Link' 02:10, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Hmm.. I kind of like it, and it seems almost good enough for a support. It's kind of overused by now, though. (We would have to make it more professional if it wins). The 02:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Like Minish said, only three games are actually eligible for this and three games is def not enough for a poll, in my opinion. - McGillivray227 03:01, February 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Some of them are not "Game Boy" Game Boy games... --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Handheld Zelda What is your favorite handheld Zelda? Link's Awakening Oracle of Ages Oracle of Seasons The Minish Cap Four Swords Phantom Hourglass Spirit Tracks This isn't like any poll you've seen before...--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:39, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : : No. --'BassJapas' 17:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : It could work, but I don't like it too much. --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : As usual because the result would suck. Oh and kudos for taking the above poll idea and changing it to fit complaints. It's still not a good idea. --AuronKaizer ' 23:01, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Style of Graphics What is your favorite style of graphics? 2-bit GB Era 8-bit NES Era 16-bit SNES/GBC Era 18-bit NDS Era 32-bit GBA Era 64-bit N64 Era 32/64-bit GCN/Wii Era Cellshading I had originally thought of this in late January, just didn't know how to phrase them, nor did I have the time since I had a really big project. And I saw the other user suggest it, and I felt as if, since I had thought of it first, I might as well put my suggestion through since he didn't sign. (I told TM about it when I thought of the idea). And the reason for numbering, is because I don't know what to specifically call the styles. I'm open to any suggestions to add. As long as they aren't already listed. --'BassJapas 17:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : I think this is a good poll, and I like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : As usual, I have prepared a really subjective, borderline childish, yet ideological reason: graphics don't matter. --AuronKaizer ' 23:01, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :: : Yeah, I know where you're coming from. I'm just one for visuals as well as gameplay. Which is a second reason I'll never be playing the CD-i games. --'BassJapas 23:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: : Haha, I agree with you AK, but I still think it would be interesting to see the results. Still support. --'DekuStick' '' '' 02:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Polls